


Ned's Sofa

by orphan_account



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dewey fingers u next to ned :3





	Ned's Sofa

It was around 10 pm on a cold Friday, the end of a rather boring day. You’re sitting cross legged on Ned’s sofa, resting your head on Dewey’s shoulder, with Ned sitting on an adjacent sofa. Yourself and Dewey are underneath a soft, velvety blanket, the only light source is the TV, playing a boring Netflix original, is illuminating the room. You didn’t find the movie interesting, so all your attention was on Dewey. The way his chest rose and fall with his breathing, his fingers drawing little circles on your inner thigh, the scent of his shower gel. You kept feeling Dewey looking at you, and turning back to the TV, quite obviously trying to get your attention without alerting Ned, until you finally caught his eye. He lent in, kissing your lips quickly. How cute, you thought. He pulled back from the kiss, lingering for a moment, looking at your lips, then your eyes, before smirking at you, and averting his attention back at the TV.

That was the moment when you felt his hands. His fingers, rough from playing the guitar for so many years, snaking their way up your thighs, playing with the elastic band on your panties. Pulling it back, and letting it snap back against your lower stomach. He snuck another look at you, raising his eyebrows. Oh, so this was why he was so eager to watch a movie with you and Ned, the pervert. You nod at him, giving him your consent. Looking back at the TV, he reaches his hand down your panties, his fingers massaging ever so gently. You held back a gasp, trying your hardest not to alert Ned on what was going on. He carefully slid one finger inside you, his big fingers stretching you, and feeling oh so good. Dewey chuckled quietly as you gasped again. He continued to pump this one finger in and out of you, before deciding you deserved another. As he slid this one in, you lent into his shoulder, biting down on the fabric of his shirt to suppress a moan. Once the second finger was in, he kissed your forehead 

“Good girl” he whispers in your ear. His voice sent shivers down your spine, you let out a shaky breath, attempting to steady your breathing. Without warning, he pulls out both fingers, leaving you feeling awfully empty. He puts them up to his lips, where he sucks your wetness off them, sucking his fingers completely clean. 

That was when the credits started rolling. Ned stands up, turning on the light, giving Dewey just enough time to cover his boner with a pillow, wiping the remaining residue from his fingers on his shirt.

“What a great movie, huh guys?”

“Yeah, so funny” You agreed

Dewey nodded “Right? funny movie…”

Ned furrows his brow at you both.

“Are you okay, Y/N? You’re awfully red”

You must look really flustered.

“Red? Yeah, red, it’s hot in here, no? I’m so warm, aren’t you warm, Dew?”

“Not really.” He thought he was being funny.

“Well. I’m gonna go up to bed, it’s getting late. I’ll see you guys in the morning!”

“Goodnight, Ned!” you half yelled after him as he padded up the stairs.

You hit Dewey with a pillow.

“Ned SO knows what we were up too!” 

“He does not! He’s clueless!”

“I didn’t even cum!” 

“You really think i’m done with you?”


End file.
